


Ostentatious

by lalathebambi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hinata's hand kink makes an appearance, Idk why he brought out the spanish out of nowhere, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa was in control the whole time not me, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, at one point Hinata speaks french, but i went with it, ceiling mirror sex, i dont know how to tag ok, kinda? idk they like watching themselves in the mirrors, major code switching, not beta read we die like men, oihina is love oihina is life, technically domestic because they just moved in together, well I tried to go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi
Summary: Bringing his gaze back up to meet Hinata’s eyes, Oikawa smirked, self-satisfied. Making sure his lips were next to his lover’s ear, he murmured,  “Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the yummiest of them all?”Hinata looked away, unable to handle his lover’s hungry eyes or teasing voice in his ear, flushing even more if possible, “You’re asking the wrong mirror. This one is on the ceiling, not the wall.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Ostentatious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghermez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghermez/gifts).



> Miwa's giveaway fic, that took way too long to finish~  
> Hope you like it! I really tried I promise, English is hard I'm sorry.  
> Rose if you're reading this, this is technically also a gift to you since you fed into my headcanon.  
> Thank you Chiih for helping with the Portuguese and shout out to Spanish dict for the Spanish yo.

Hinata felt his breath hitch as his eyes locked with Oikawa’s, their gazes meeting in the mirror.

The bathroom was already steamy from their recent shower, yet when Oikawa stepped behind him, Hinata felt the air get warmer.

Oikawa was looking at him with such fondness; it made his heart flutter. The longer Hinata got lost in his lover’s eyes, the more the glance affected him. Oikawa grabbed his arm and, without breaking eye contact, gently brushed his lips on Hinata’s palm, moving a little lower to do the same at the heel of his hand. Hinata’s breath caught, watching Oikawa’s eyes darken as he left longer pecks on his inner wrist. Seeing how the lust quickly got mixed into Oikawa’s adoring stare, the glance started to cause flutters in his stomach as well.

From the start, Hinata knew it was only a matter of a time before Oikawa’s self-control reached its limit. He knew Oikawa had an ulterior motive when he suggested they take a shower after they finished unpacking. Hinata may be new to living with him, but he was not new to Oikawa Tooru.

Yet, despite knowing and expecting this situation, it still did not prevent him from freezing in his spot, with Oikawa controlling his reactions like he always did. Oikawa’s attention to his body still made him flush, quickly growing more breathless, while his knees became shakier and shakier. It did not help that Oikawa had sensually washed him in their recent shower and covered him with tender kisses that always weakened him.

Oikawa was still holding Hinata’s wrist, never looking away, as he kissed his way down Hinata’s arm, each kiss lingering a little longer than the one before. When the kissing reached his shoulder, Hinata unconsciously tilted his head back to give his boyfriend easier access to his neck. A gesture that Oikawa did not miss. Hinata could not stop the blush from traveling down his neck, looking at a smug Oikawa who chose to leave teasing kisses on his shoulder blade instead.

Hinata tried to scowl and look away but got distracted with Oikawa leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him, pulling him back into his hold. Being in Oikawa’s embrace with thin towels as the only barrier allowed Hinata to feel everything. He felt Oikawa’s warm breath, his muscular chest, and his bulge, pressed against his lower back, allowing goosebumps to form across Hinata’s body.

“I love seeing how small you are in my arms.”

Hearing Oikawa’s deep voice up close caused a shiver to run down Hinata's spine. Oikawa moved his head and continued his previous path, leaving light nipping kisses below his jawline, making Hinata close his eyes in pleasure.

Not even a few seconds later, Hinata opened his eyes in surprise, feeling a harsher bite on his neck, only to be met with the image of Oikawa’s burning eyes in the reflection. The message was clear, ‘Keep your eyes open.’

Hinata inhaled sharply, holding his breath, as Oikawa bit his neck again, sending tingles through his body. He arched his back when Oikawa sucked on the same spot, feeling a warm swirling in his belly that traveled down to his groin. Hinata was so focused on the sensations Oikawa’s mouth was causing with the hickies he was leaving on his neck; he hadn’t fully registered his reflection until now.

The flush on his face had become prominent and was now moving down his body. He was biting his bottom lip with his eyes half shut. Unconsciously, he had brought his arms to settle on top of Oikawa’s, squeezing them for support as they held him steady. Catching Oikawa’s eye once more, who was now leaving soft kisses over his marks, he finally felt himself exhale.

Oikawa untangled their arms, keeping eye contact, which made Hinata wrap his arms around Oikawa’s neck for support, causing him to chuckle.

“I love your every reaction, Shouyou,” Oikawa hummed softly, tracing his fingertips smoothly around his navel.

Hinata had entangled his fingers in Oikawa’s hair, pulling on the roots when Oikawa began to tease his way down, his touch still feather-like against his hypersensitive skin.

“I want you to see your every reaction to my touch, Shouyou.”

Oikawa lightly trailed his nails down Hinata’s thighs while blanketing his neck with soft, wet kisses and licks. All Hinata could do was watch his chest rise through the mirror as he panted, his grip on Oikawa’s hair growing tighter in response.

The grip clearly wasn’t firm enough because Oikawa still managed to easily release himself from his hold and duck behind him, disappearing from view.

Hinata’s knees began to visibly shake as Oikawa's hands began to massage his inner thighs while he left a string of kisses down his lower back. He moaned when Oikawa left a hickey on the small of his back.

“Fuck,” Hinata gasped when the kisses moved to his thighs, leaning forward to use the sink’s edge as support. He forced himself to look directly at the mirrored image in front of him.

His beet-red face stared back at him. Hinata could see how his eyes were wide now; pupils dilated in lust. He could see how his lips lightly quivered, the little saliva gathering in the corner. He could see how his mouth parted, the puffs from his heavy breathing fogging up the mirror. He could see how his eyes began to roll back when the kisses on his thighs turned into hickies.

Hinata opened his eyes just in time to see Oikawa come back up with that familiar smirk painted on his face. Oikawa bent forward, placing his weight on Hinata’s back, and embraced him from behind. He nibbled on his flustered lover’s ear, making sure to hold eye contact once more.

“I want you to tell me exactly where you want to be touched,” Oikawa blew in his ear, smiling at Hinata’s whine.

“Tell me, Shouyou, do you wanna see how you look when I touch you?” Oikawa whispered in his ear, “Do you wanna see how delicious you look telling me how good I’m making you feel?” Oikawa licked his earlobe and relished in the whimper he received in response.

Hinata watched through the mirror, mewling, as Oikawa shoved his two fingers in Hinata’s mouth and teased his nipples with the other hand, all while he continued whispering in Hinata’s ear. Hinata didn’t know what to make of the discovery of Oikawa's katoptronophilia kink. Was he surprised his lover had a mirror sex kink? No, it sounds like something his borderline narcissist boyfriend would have. However-

To see himself mewling instead of just hearing it. To see himself react to Oikawa’s touch instead of just feeling it. To see his tongue swirling around Oikawa’s fingers as he sucked on them instead of just tasting them- made everything much more arousing. It made him feel sexy like he was a star of a porno.

“¿Quieres que te toque, Shouyou?”

Hearing Oikawa’s Spanish voice, Hinata threw his head back onto Oikawa’s Shoulder, heaving. He tried to close his legs only to have Oikawa block them with his knee, “Por favor, Oikawa-san,” he whined.

“Dime Shouyou.”

“Sí, quiero verlo todo. Quiero verte tocarme. Quiero verte besarme. Quiero verte follarme,” Hinata grabbed Oikawa from the neck to bring him closer, “Vai caralho!” Hinata hissed in his boyfriend’s ear.

Oikawa grinned at the code-switching, ignoring the yelp of surprise as he threw Hinata over his shoulder. He smacked his lover’s ass shrugging off the confused shout of his name.

***

Staring up at the ceiling mirror above him, Hinata finally understood the reason Oikawa simply smirked when he asked him why he wanted to invest in a mirror over their bed.

He felt like he was watching a live porno, looking at Oikawa’s head in between his spread legs, at how he clutched their new silk sheets while his back arched from their bed. He knew Oikawa was also watching because he could see Oikawa’s eyes watching his every movement in the mirror.

Oikawa had grabbed the lube but was not currently not using it. Instead, he was slowly swallowing around Hinata’s cock, dragging his tongue up and down underside the head, making Hinata keen. Hinata was falling apart with every tongue swirl, hollow of cheeks, and hum Oikawa made sucking his dick.

It was embarrassing to hear how loud he was sobbing while he begged his boyfriend, yet, somehow, it was incredibly hot to see how loud he was crying.

To see his thighs shaking. To see his eyes filled with both lust and tears. To see his own hand roaming down his body, trying in vain to relieve the ache for more.

It was mind-blowing.

“Oikawa-san, please more!” Hinata begged as the pressure in his naval continued to build higher.

“¿Qué quieres, Shouyou?”

Hinata groaned in frustration at the calm voice of his lover, almost growling at the image of him casually using one hand to jerk him off while the other prepared the lube with his fingers. Oikawa knew what he wanted. Why was he dragging this out?

“¿Qué quieres, Shouyou?” Oikawa repeated his question, this time teasing his entrance.

Hinata arched his back, trying to bring himself closer to Oikawa’s fingers to no use, “Your fingers, Oikawa-san. Please!”

“¿Dónde, Shouyou?”

“Fucking inside, you sadistic bastard!”

The most obscene sigh came out of Hinata’s mouth as Oikawa finally sank one finger to the knuckle in one single motion. Hinata arches once more, hips grinding against Oikawa’s fingers as a second one easily joins the first.

“Dime Shouyou, ¿cómo se siente?” Oikawa asked, his fingers scissoring and massaging his walls.

Hinata could see himself drooling, eyes rolling as his body tried to chase his climax. His hips were rotating in circles as he pushed back on Oikawa’s beautiful long fingers. Hinata always had a kink for his lover’s hands, and the mirror gave him front row seats to watch those perfect fingers thrust inside of him.

“¿Quieres más, Shouyou?”

Hinata whimpers, back arching further off the bed when Oikawa brushed against his prostate.

“Sí, sim, hai, yes, fucking oui- Please... please... Oikawa-san,” Hinata chokes out a sob.

Suddenly, Hinata’s view is blocked by Oikawa hovering over him, attacking his lips. His fingers gone, but before Hinata could protest the loss, Oikawa had somehow maneuvered him into a new position, his reflection exact again, except it was a new image staring down at him.

Hinata was now lying flat on his back on top of Oikawa’s chest. He could see his lewd face and his lover's face with his hazy eyes right next to his. Oikawa kissed his temple before meeting his gaze in the reflection. Through the mirror, Oikawa lowered his gaze for a bit to look at the rapid movement of his panting boyfriend’s chest.

Bringing his gaze back up to meet Hinata’s eyes, Oikawa smirked, self-satisfied. Making sure his lips were next to his lover’s ear, he murmured, “Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the yummiest of them all?”

Hinata looked away, unable to handle his lover’s hungry eyes or teasing voice in his ear, flushing even more if possible, “You’re asking the wrong mirror. This one is on the ceiling, not the wall.”

Oikawa spreads Hinata’s thighs and holds them open, “¿Estás engreodo ahora, Shouyou?” And then, without warning, Oikawa entered Hinata swiftly in one deep thrust, letting out a low muffled “Fuck,” as he bottomed out.

Hinata moaned brokenly, whimpering as Oikawa slowly pulled out and screaming when Oikawa slammed back inside him. Hinata is for once grateful that his boyfriend’s self-control finally snapped, rolling his hips to match the fast pace Oikawa set immediately. Oikawa lifted his lower body, which gave him leverage to nail Hinata’s prostate directly. His grip on Hinata’s thighs became bruising as he fucked him hard and deep.

Oikawa knew Hinata wouldn’t last long after all that teasing. He could feel his blabbering boyfriend tense, signaling the approach of his release. Grabbing Hinata’s chin, he turned him to face the mirror once more, “Shouyou, mira el espejo,” he whispered, not releasing his chin.

Hinata could barely focus on the mirror. He barely caught how his toes curled as his whole body tensed and his breathing stopped. But he could clearly see how wrecked he looked, jaw slack, drooling, incoherently begging Oikawa.

It was thrilling. It was exhilarating. It was really fucking hot.

Everything became a blur as his orgasm hit him hard, his whole body shuddering as he came with a silent scream. Oikawa fucked him through the afterglow and after it, kneading his twitching thighs as he chased after his orgasm. Hinata’s mind cleared up just in time to catch the image will forever be burned in his mind- Oikawa’s muscles flexed, his face finally losing its smug appearance, giving away just how desperate he’s grown.

Oikawa’s hips stutter with one last thrust, groaning, “Shouyou” as he comes inside Hinata. Without pulling out, Oikawa flips Hinata and kisses his forehead, cradling his head under his chin. For a while, they just laid there, naked and sweaty, cuddling in their new bed with Oikawa gently rubbing his hands down Hinata’s body.

“Looks like we need another shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's all folks! You can find me on Twitter @lalathebambi!
> 
> See you soon... or not~ *Cardi B laugh*
> 
> ~Lala out


End file.
